Where it all began
by powerseeker35
Summary: Before Sajin became a Soul Reaper, he met three children during a storm: Rai, Sakura, and Saito. Look through the lives of these three siblings growing up in the world of Soul Society.  cancelled
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. Well, I was in the mood to start a Bleach fanfic after doing some concept arts and thinking up the storyline. The story takes place before Sajin becomes a Shinigami. Its also when he meets three of my OCs: Rai, Sakura, and Saito. This basically shows them growing up and each becoming Shinigami, and how they intertwine within each Bleach ark up to the present ark of my choosing. Note that If there are any misspelling of the Japanese words or their meanings, please tell me if I need to correct them or so. Very appreciated and enjoy the story.

Japanese words/meaning:

Onii-chan - Elder/older brother

Imouto - Younger/little sister

Otouto - Younger/little brother

Nani? - What?

Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry

Matte - Wait/stop

Hai - Yes/okay

Arigatou - Thanks

-San - Title of respect, for anyone

* * *

It was dark outside on this very day. Black and grey clouds blocked the sun, filling the forest area with total darkness. The air was cold and foggy as the pouring rain fell down on the floor hard. The rain caused the dirt ground to become wet and muddy. A loud thunderstorm boomed and echoed throughout the air, scaring any small animals and littler critters into a nearby ditch or tree. Through this horrible weather, footsteps were heard on the muddy road. Running on the path was a young boy and a young girl.

The boy's appearance was that of a nine year old and his skin was a tannish color. He had black short hair and golden yellow eyes. He wore a green uwagi and a brown hakama, along with sandals. On his right wrist was a black bracelet with a green jewel.

The girl appearance looked to be a eight year old and her skin was slightly lighter. She had pink long hair with matching pink eyes. She wore a pink kimono dress with a blue sash, along with sandals. Her right wrist had the same bracelet, except it was blue colored.

The girls legs grew weak as they ran, and she couldn't bear it. "Onii-chan, we need to stop somewhere. I cant go anymore."

The boy didn't stop but turned to see her tired face. "I know, Imouto. Just a little more, I promise."

She tiredly nodded and the two continue to run through the bad weather. The older brother looked for a spot where they may find some shelter from this horrible storm. His eyes suddenly fixed onto a certain spot. There was a small cave. It was the perfect place to wait until the storm disperse. He directed his sister towards the area.

The two finally made it out of the rain and inside the dry cave. They sat on the floor as they each tried to breath from what appeared to have been an eternal run. Soon, the brother and sister gave some sigh of relief as they looked at each other with a slight smile.

"Well, we got away." The brother said.

"Hai. I just hope there were some that made it out like us." The sister said.

Suddenly, a soft yet loud cry was heard. On the right side of the sister's arm, a baby was covered in a silk blanket. She slowly placed the baby on the lap and took the head piece off, revealing the baby's head. He had short white hair and tanned skin, just like the brother. On his arm was the same bracelet, but it was yellow. His eyes were closed as tears appeared on his face. The brother and sister merely smiled as the sister hugged the baby.

"Shhhh. Its okay, Otouto. Your okay."

The sister began to play a humming song, a song that their mother played for when they were babies. The elder brother smiled as he leaned his head on the rock behind them, listening to the melody. Soon, the baby's cry soon disperse as he looked up at his sister with a smile. His eyes opened up, revealing blue eyes. The sister accomplished her task and placed their baby brother between each other.

The three closed their eyes and relaxed a little bit. The run really took a lot out of them and needed rest. The elder brother suddenly stood up as he felt a strong spiritual pressure. He never understood why, but he was somehow able to read spiritual energy in his youth. He turn towards his sister with a worried expression.

"Imouto...Were not alone."

"Nani?"

The two looked to the side left side of the cave. A rather huge figure was against the wall, but couldn't see it since it was dark. A thunderstorm crashed down as the light outside shined inside, revealing the figure. The person was actually a brown and white wolf with golden eyes. he was taller than any human. He wore a blue long sleeved uwagi and hakama with a black sash. There were lion style patches on his shoulders and wore white gloves. Around his neck was a white cloth.

The canine opened his eyes and narrowed them to the entrance and saw three children. He hardly even noticed them coming in. He saw surprised expression on their face and figured he must have scared them. He gave out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Gomen nasai. I didnt mean to frightening you with my appearance. I'll leave right now."

The person got up and walked past the trio. Before he could leave outside, he felt a tug on his pants. He turned around and looked at the girl who was holding onto him.

"Matte." She said. "Please...don't go."

The wolf was a bit shocked by this odd behavior. Usually, people who even see his face would either run away from him or ask him to leave immediately. It sometimes results to them throwing sharp objects at him. He escaped with minor cuts and bruises.

"Your...not scared of my appearance?" The wolf asked.

"No, not really." The elder boy said.

The wolf was strucked. This was the first time that anyone had seen him and treated him with respect, as if he was like them. Slowly, he went and sat down at the opposite side of the cave so he could see them. They stood silent as the rain continued to pour.

"What are your names?" The wolf asked.

The girl looked at the person and smiled. "My name is Sakura.

The elder brother had a calm expression. "I'm Rai. And this is our baby brother, Saito."

The baby looked at the anthro canine creature for a second. A small yet loud giggle was heard as he rocked from left to right, pointing at him. This small reaction made the tall man smile.

"What about you? Whats your name?" Rai asked.

The man took a moment before answering. "Sajin Komamura."

Sajin looked out at the storm. The clouds in the sky seemed to darken more. He then looked back at the trio, who the elders were watching their smaller sibling crawling. He wondered why children such as them were even out there.

"Would you mind telling me why you all are outside in this weather? And where are your parents?" Sajin asked.

Rai looked down at the floor and a frown appeared on his face. It took him a moment to think of an answer.

"Well, our home was...attacked by other villagers. Our mother and father told us to run as far as possible while they fought with their comrades. Our dad was head of the village, and a proud and respectful man."

Sakura nodded. "We managed to escape. As for our parents, we dont honestly know. We dont even know if there are others that made it out."

Sajin frowned. It seems that the three didn't have a home anymore. He felt a lot of sympathy for Rai, Sakura and Saito. He wished there was something that he could do to help.

"What about you? Why are you out here?" Rai asked.

"Me? Well, I'm a...wanderer. I just travel around. Actually, I'm headed to the Rukon Dictrict." Sajin said.

An idea popped into his head. "You three should come with me. Maybe I could find you a home. Besides, kids shouldn't be out in the middle of the forest in this condition.

Rai and Sakura looked at each other for a second before nodding. "Hai."

A cold breeze suddenly entered the cave. Sajin noticed that the kids were shivering. He noticed that they were still wet from the rain. They could catch a bad cold.

"Sit next to me. You'll be a lot warmer and will be shielded from the weather." Sajin instructed them.

The siblings took a second before getting up and walking next to Komamura before laying down. Rai snugged up onto Komamura's side and Sakura did the same. She held Saito in her arms. Sajin smiled as he wrapped his arms around the childrens. Sakura and Saito felt warm and quickly fell to sleep. Rai could feel sleep coming to him but looked up at the wolf.

"Arigatou, Komamura-san." Rai said.

Sajin nodded. "Rest young one..."

Rai slowly went to sleep with his siblings. Komamura glanced at the three asleep and smiled. He would never say this to them, but they did look cute together. He wasnt going to sleep anytime soon and instead, just listen to the storm and the sound of nature. He would definitly find a home for them, as he promised to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Japanese words/meanings:

Konnichiwa - Hello

Sumimasen - Excuse me/Pardon me

Yokatta - I'm glad

Arigatou Gozaimasu - Thank you very much

Onegai - Please

Ki o tsukete - Be careful

* * *

It was a day after that horrible storm ended. The sky remained clouded and grey, the ground was still wet and everything was soaked. Sajin had still kept his promised to find Rai, Sakura, and Saito a new home.

They were now entering the Rukon District. The place was something that even Sajin had never expected. They were walking through the streets, walking past the many inhabitants of this place. So many souls resides in these places. Some were working in their small stores, others were playing on the streets or in the alley. Rai and Sakura were right beside Sajin (who covered his face with the white cloth), while holding onto his pants. Saito was being carried by his brother now.

The four of them walked around the districts, observing life there. In one part of the district, it was peaceful and had a good atmosphere. In another part, it was more rough and fights seemed to go on every time. Sajin made a mental note to keep away from any violent areas. He didn't want the children to grow up with negative influence. For a while, he had asked some souls if they had a place for them. However, he was unsuccessful. Some of them honestly didn't have a place for the trio, some rudely said no, others didn't bother and shut the door in front of them.

After half the day was over, the four grew tired and went to find a place to sit and rest. Sajin came across a small outdoor wooden cafe. There were about six seats outside of what appeared to be a bar table. It also was a residence apartment, about three floors. The three walked towards the small building and took a seat.

"Gomen nasai, Rai. Sakura. Guess I couldn't find a place for you." Sajin apologies.

"Its okay, Komamura-san. At least you tried." Rai said, cradling Saito.

Suddenly, all four of their stomachs growled simultaneously. Sajin, Rai and Sakura looked at each other before laughing and chuckling. They were pretty hungry after the long travel.

"How about we get you three something to eat." Sajin suggested.

Sajin turned around and asked kindly for the person in the front. An old man with white hair and purple eyes, wearing a white kimono, walked towards them. It was the owner of the small cafe. He had a gentle smile as he looked at the older man.

"Konnichiwa. How can I help you?" The man asked.

"May we have...four soups and some bowl of rice?"

"Hai. Coming right up."

The man went inside and started cooking. About 10 minutes later he came out with a tray full of their orders and gave each of them to Sajin and the kids. They thanked him as the four of them started eating the soup and rice. While they were eating their meals, the man observed the four and saw that the three children each had a bracelet on their wrist. From that point, he already knew.

"Sumimasen, but are those your children?" The man asked.

Sajin stopped and looked at the person. "Not really. I found them yesterday during the storm and I'm trying to find a home for them."

"I see. May I ask for your names?"

"I'm Sajin Komamura."

"Im Sakura.

"My names Rai. And this is our youngest brother, Saito."

The man smiled. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Taylor by the way."

The four of them nodded at Taylor. The man rubbed his chin for a few minutes before looking at komamura.

"Sajin, right? You say your finding them a home?"

"yes."

"Well, It isn't much but we do have plenty of room here. Me and my wife own the place and we have some people living here. Everything they need is here and...guess what I'm trying to say Is, why don't you leave them with us?"

"Are you sure?" Sajin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Taylor nodded. "I can see these children are good souls, and yours is similar. A kind one at that."

Sajin stood quiet after those words. He swore that this must have been a dream, because he was starting to feel kindness around him. Of course he still had his headpiece on, but other than that it was a surprise to him. Sajin turned towards Rai, Saito and Sakura.

"What do you think?" Sajin asked.

"This place seems good, and Taylor is nice...Sure." Rai and Sakura said with a smile.

"okay, then. I'll get things prepared. You may come inside when your done."

Sajin and the kids nodded as they finished eating. When they were done, they got up and entered the house through the front door. Inside was the main hall. It was small but comfortable, and luckily Sajin fit in just fine. The four stood there for a few minutes until two people walked in. On the left was Taylor. On the right was an old women with similar hair color as Taylor and had blue eyes, along with the same colored kimono. She seemed to be pleased at the guests.

"Konnichiwa. I'm Martha." The women said. "Taylor just told me about you all so I came to see myself."

"Very nice to meet you, ma'am." Sajin said politely.

"Hi." Rai and Sakura greeted.

Martha smiled as she bent down at the trio, observing them just the same. She saw the bracelets and knew too.

"Tell me, Sajin. Have they had a bath?"

Sajin frowned but answered. "Not really..."

"I see. Well, I have a tub ready if you want to wash up. Come"

Rai and Sakura nodded and followed her to the next room before closing the door to a minimum crack. Sajin walked towards the side of the door, listening to the splashing they made inside. Taylor slowly walked towards him.

"Sajin, may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you hide your face?" Taylor asked.

Sajin sighed. "...Its a personal reason."

Taylor nodded. "But you don't need to. I already know your not human spirit."

Sajin started to sweat but tried keep his cool. "I...I don't understand what your saying, sir. I'm completely human spirit, just like you."

"But your tail sticking out." Taylor told him.

Sajin jumped in shock and turned around, only to see that his tail was still in his pants and faceplamned himself. He had been caught! Taylor merely chuckled and patted the older man's arm.

"You don't have to worry, Sajin. We never judge anyone by their appearances here. I mean, arent we all the same? Besides, your a guest here so you don't need to hide." Taylor assured.

Sajin Looked at the man for a few, taking in those kind and promising words. Slowly, he took off his headpiece and revealed his wolfish face. He smiled a bit, knowing now there were more of them that didn't judge him by his looks.

"Arigatou, Taylor."

* * *

It was already night outside. Rai, Sakura and Saito were now wearing new clothes as they were in their new beds. Sajin was leaning on the side of the wall of their new room. As told it wasnt much, but they had everything they'll needed to live there. Rai and Sakura were having a small pillow fight, while Saito was laying in his new crib. The wolf smiled at Rai and Sakura.

"So, you all are happy with all of this?" Sajin asked, wanting to make sure.

"Hai!" Sakura and Rai yelled.

"Yokatta." Sajin said.

"Hey, Komamura-san. Where are you gonna sleep?" Rai asked.

Sajin's eyes looked at them for a sec before looking to the side of the room. He knew it was a matter of time before they would ask him. He didn't want to, but he had no choice.

"Yeah, about that..." Sajin frowned and looked at them. "I...wont be staying tonight."

"Nani?" Rai and Sakura cocked their heads to the side.

"You see...I wont be staying here. I'm still traveling, so I have to leave tonight. Sorry..."

The two kids looked down as they dropped their pillows. Sadness overtook them as they almost began to cry. Even Saito stopped giggling and looked at his elder siblings, wondering what was wrong. The wolf sat on the bed as he picked up both kids and enveloped them into a warm hug. Rai and Sakura buried their faces into Sajin's fur neck, while hugging him in return. Sajin obliged by rubbing their backs gently. Soon their sobbing stopped and the two looked up at the wolf.

"Will you...Visit us?" Rai asked.

Sajin smiled and ruffled Rai's hair. "Of course. I'll visit you all every now and then. I promise you that."

Sakura smiled too. "Okay. We believe you, Komamura."

"...Ko"

The three looked up as they heard a voice, a high pitched voice. They looked around but didn't see anyone besides them and Saito. They all stared at Saito, who stood up in the crib as he held the bars.

"...Ko...ma..."

Rai and Sakura were speechless. Saito was...speaking!

Saito giggled once more as he said it over again. "Koma! Koma! Koma!"

Sajin placed Rai and Sakura down as he got up and walked towards the crib. He reached in and took the child out, putting his face near Saito. Saito suddenly grabbed his muzzle and squeezed his nose. The wolf gave a low sneeze as the baby smiled and hugged his face.

"That was Saito's first word." Sakura said.

"Really?" Sajin asked.

"Yes. He hardly spoke since his birth. He really likes you." Rai snickered.

Sajin blushed a little as the infant looked at the wolf. Sajin looked at the boy and could tell that this boy would be special, as with the other two. He mentally smiled, as he had made three children very happy.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave, Mr. Komamura?" Martha asked.

"Hai, I'm sure." Sajin said.

"...Okay, then. Onegai Ki o tsukete."

"I will. Arigatou Gozaimasu for your hospitality." Sajin bowed.

Taylor nodded. "And dont you worry. We'll take care of them for you."

"Thanks."

Sajin walked outside the door as he put on his white cloth around his head. He looked at the couple and bowed once more before slowly departing. As he walked through the dark road, he turned around and looked up at the home. He could see Rai and Sakura waving at him through the window. He smiled as he waved back at them, as well as the couple. Martha and Taylor smiled too as they waved at him. Soon, Sajin disappeared into the streets. The two kids knew that they would see him again very soon. For now, they would enjoy their new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Japanese words/meanings:

Onee-chan - elder/older sister

Onegai - please

Sugoi - wow

Ite - ouch/that hurts

Bokken - Wooden sword

Konso - Soul Burial

* * *

years later...

It was the middle of the morning. The forest was filled with birds chirping in the branches. The air was a mixture of cool breeze and slightly warm air, a perfect weather for this day. Deep within the forest was a huge opening. It was clear and the ground was mostly dirt with a little grass on the sides. Trees surrounded the area in a circle, and smaller animals would pass by once in a while one where no one would never know of this place...well, except for three kids.

Rai, now a full grown teen (looks about 18), was swinging his Bokken in the air. His hair had turned from black to a dark grey color. It had grew, to the point that he tied it behind, and he had a muscular yet lean built. His clothes were the same as his childhood version, only longer.

Sakura, who also was a grown teenage girl (looks about 17), was kicking a brown ball softly towards the other side. Her hair has grew so long that she put it in a braid and she had a slim figure. Like Rai, she wore longer childhood version of her kimono.

Saito, now a young child (appears to be 9), had just grabbed the ball his sister kicked. His clothes consisted of a short sleeved grey uwagi with yellow lining to it, as well as yellow short hakama with sandals. His white hair had grew somewhat the same as Rai, but more spikier.

"Here you go, Onee-chan!" Saito said as he kicked the ball back.

Sakura caught the ball with her hands and smiled back "Very good, Saito."

Rai chuckled as he continued his small training. He leaped up in the air and brought his sword down, as if he was striking a person. He did a few horizontal and vertical slashes before stopping. He slowly stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Rai walked towards a tall three and sat down for a few, with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Onii-chan, play with us!" Saito called out.

Rai looked up at his young brother and yawned. "Mmm, gomen. I'm just gonna lay here for a little."

"Onegai!" Saito begged.

Sakura giggled as she looked at her older brother. "Come on, Rai. You've never actually played with us for a while. It wouldn't hurt to."

Rai looked at his young siblings. He could see Saito giving off his best puppy dog eyes, which he admits was too adorable (he would hate him for that), and Sakura giving him a warm smile. He gave out a low sigh. Siblings could sometimes be a pain, but also a gift. He rubbed the back of his head before getting up and stretched.

"Well...alright. Maybe just once." Rai said.

"Yay!" Saito jumped with joy.

With that, Rai got into the game. Sakura started as she kicked the ball towards Rai, who stopped it with his foot. He then kicked it with low force as it went to Saito, who caught it and returned it to Sakura. They done this about six to seven times. It wasn't a bother for Sakura, since she acted more like a mother than a sister. Rai thought it was silly playing this game at first, but it turned out to be fun. During his childhood, he hasn't played a lot of games with his siblings. He mostly began training and watching over his brother and sister like a guardian.

As Sakura kicked the ball to Rai, the elder brother went over the edge and grabbed the ball with both feet, flinging it in the air. As quick as lightning, he jumped up and kicked it in midair before landing on the ground. The ball was so fast that it flew over and past Saito and almost out the area.

"...Oops." Rai sweatdropped.

Suddenly, someone caught the ball with their large palm. The three siblings looked at the entrance of the forest to see a huge figure. He was big and tall and wore a black shihakusho with a white sash. A sword was hidden inside his sash. He also wore a while sleeveless haori with a symbol for the number seven on the back. His hands wore gloves and was adorn with armor on his arms, foot, chest and shoulders. On his head was a huge helmet with eye holes.

Unknown to who this person was, Rai grabbed his Bokken and went in front of his siblings, drawing his sword at the person.

"Whoever you are, I suggest you leave before I strike you down!" Rai warned.

The figure took his time to eye the three of them, especially Rai. Soon, the man chuckled, which caught the three by surprise. He then placed both his hands on his helmet.

"My, have you three grown..."

Rai, Sakura and Saito looked confused at first. The figure then pulled off his helmet and placed it on the ground near a tree before looking back at the siblings. The trio's eyes widen. The person was really...

"SAJIN!" The three called out.

Sajin Komamura smiled and bent down as Rai and Sakura ran towards him and gave him a warm hug. The wolf laughed as he nuzzled the two's cheeks, as they did the same. It wasn't their fault for not recognizing him. He has only visited them once, and that was years ago. Since then, there wasnt alot of contact between them. Sajin was very happy to feel them in his arms.

After that warm embrace, the two elder sibling let go. Sajin then felt a pull on his black hakama. He looked to the side and saw Saito with a happy expression.

"Koma!" Saito said.

Sajin smiled as he picked the young boy up. "Its good to see you too, Saito."

Sajin gave Saito a huge hug, of course being careful not to squeeze him too hard. It was a habit of Saito to refer to Sajin by the nickname 'koma' while growing up. He had not seen Saito for a while and was surprised to see how much he has grew from an infant. The hug ended, but Komamura still held Saito in his arms, not wanting to put him down just yet. Rai and Sakura chuckled a bit from the affectionate 'puppy'.

"How have you three been?" Sajin asked.

"Were good. Its so great to see you again." Sakura said. "But you could have visited more often!"

"We've missed you so much." Saito innocently said.

The wolf grinned. "Gomen. I was so busy I didn't have the time. Truthfully, I wanted to see you again."

Sakura slowly nodded. "Okay."

Rai smiled. Then, something caught his attention. Somebody behind Sajin. The person was taller than Rai but in human height and had a darker skin color. His hair color was a dark brown color and his eyes, unfortunately, was covered with glasses-like visors. He wore the same shihakusho as Sajin, but with a purple sash (which had a sword tucked in too). He also had the same white haori except it had sleeves and the number nine on the back. He wore an orange scarf (which tied the hair in a ponytail) and black fingerless gloves.

Sajin noticed Rai's curiousity of the person. "Right, I almost forgot. Everyone, I like you to meet Kaname Tousen. He's a good friend I met a few years ago."

Kaname walked in front of Sajin and nodded. "Nice to meet you. Sajin told me much about you three."

Rai nodded and raised his hands at him. "Nice to meet you too, Tousen."

Kaname shook the boy's hands and smiled too. Rai was gonna ask about the visor he wore, but the man knew and saved him the trouble.

"If your noticing about why I wear these, its because I am blind." Kaname said in a neutral tone.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Sakura said sadly.

"Its okay. I have been blind since my birth."

"So, how do you get around?" Rai asked, wanting to know more.

"I read spiritual pressure around me. However, when I first met Komamura it was difficult to read his since he hid it so well." Kaname said.

"Thats amazing." Rai muttered.

Sakura looked at the clothing they each wore. "Sajin. Kaname. Whats with the clothing your wearing? It looks different from the ones I've seen."

Sajin looked at Sakura and nodded. "Right. You see, were Soul reapers. And these are the traditional soul reaper uniform."

"Soul reaper? Whats that?" Sakura asked.

"Souls that obtained supernatural powers. As Soul reapers, we help souls that are lost in the world of the living, those who haven't crossed over. We also fight off creatures known as hollows, who prey on strong souls, and cleanse them of their sins. They are, of course, other duties besides hollows cleansing and performing Konso." Tousen explained.

"That's right. But were not just soul reapers, were also Captains. I'm the captain of squad seven and Kaname is captain of squad nine." Sajin added.

"Seriously? Thats awsome!" Rai said in a more exciting tone.

While they were talking, Tousen noticed a bokken on the ground, the same one Rai was holding. He walked towards it and picked it up. Examining it, he gave it a few good swings before looking back at the group.

"You train?" Kaname ask.

Rai turned around and saw that Kaname had his bokken in his hand. He nodded as he walked towards him and was handed back the sword.

"Hai. I've trained since I was little." Rai said, swing it a bit.

Kaname rubbed his chin. "I see. Well...why don't you show me."

Rai was a bit surprised. "R-Really?"

Kaname gave a nod for yes. Rai couldnt believe that he was about to spar with a Captain. Kaname took another bokken from a nearby tree and walked towards the center. Sajin, Sakura and Saito stood on the side to observe. Both Kaname and Rai drew their bokken in front of them. Soon, the two charged at one another and began to clash. Oddly, Rai seemed to gained the upper hand as he continued to strike on Kaname's sword with such force, in which he was being pushed back.

'Hmm...he put all his strength in those attacks.' Tousen thought. 'Not bad, but...'

Kaname then pushed Rai back with his own force as he span around in a 360 and tripped Rai on the floor.

"Ite..." Rai said, rubbing his bottom.

Tousen turned around and drew his sword. "Again."

Rai looked at the older person. For some reason, he felt a lot of determination to show him what he got. He quickly jumped up and got on his feet. The two went at it again.

* * *

About an hour later, the two were finished. Rai was on the floor with a flushed face and was breathing hard. He was covered in sweat and was tired. As for Kaname, he still kept his cool. The man walked over to the boy and gave him a hand, which he gladly took and got up on the floor.

"You show great strength and determination. Thats a good quality." Kaname smiled.

"Arigatou." Rai blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura walked towards Rai and smiled. "Seem like you really improved."

Rai smiled. "Well its thanks to you for being my sparing partner."

"You train together?" Sajin asked.

"Onii-chan and Onee-chan always train here everyday." Saito said.

"Really? Are you good, Sakura?" Kaname asked.

"Mmm, a little." Sakira said, not really sure herself.

"Well, how about you show me as well."

Sakura looked at the man. "Well...I guess, but I'm not that good."

"Dont worry, I'll take it easy."

With that, Rai handed his sister the bokken as the two went into the center again. Sakura held it in her left hand as she tried to relax. Then, the two charged at one another...

* * *

"Sugoi..." Was all Rai, Saito, and Sajin could say.

Unbelievably, Sakura fought Kaname with such skills. Her swordsmen ship was somewhat equal to Rai's, but she used a lot of maneuvers and acrobatic movements to dodge most of Tousen's attack. Kaneme stood up as he rubbed his arm a bit.

"Gomen nassai, Tousen! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sakura bowed.

"Its okay. These are nothing but minor bruses." Kaname assured.

Sajin, Saito and Rai walked towards the two as the wolf put the youngest down on the floor. He then placed his hands firmly on both Rai and Sakura's shoulders, and gave each a smile.

"I must say, you two have such skills. I believe that you should enter the Spiritual Arts Academy, and become Soul reapers."

"Really?" Rai and Sakura asked.

"I agree with Komamura. The way your combat abilities are now, they would definitely accept you twos." Kaname said.

"I...never really thought about it." Rai said

"I'm not sure..." Sakura muttered.

"Tell you what." Sajin said. "When you guys feel like you want to join, Tell me. I'll put in a good word about you in the academy."

The two elder siblings nodded. "Arigatou Gozaimasu."

Sajin and Kaname nodded. Kaname looked up at the sky before looking at his friend. "We better head back."

"Agreed." Sajin looked back at his three smaller companions. "Looks like we'll be taking our leave."

"Can you...walk us home before you leave?" Sakura asked.

"Hai."

The two captains and the three sibling started the long walk home. the sun was starting to set and Sajin and Kaname dropped the kids to their home. Martha and Taylor got a chance to see Sajin again and chat. After a few minutes the captains departed back to their divisions. During the walk back, Kaname looked at Sajin.

"Those kids are very special."

Sajin nodded. "They are indeed. I do hope they decide to join."

"I think they will. Also...they have a strong attachment towards you." Tousen said.

Through his helmet Sajin blushed. Its true that he adore those kids, almost as if it was his own. He always want his own litter of pups, to train and teach them...to care for them. Sajin and Kaname stood quiet for the remainder of the walk, enjoying the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I'm not going to use anymore of the japanese words, only because I want to write this story more quickly. Hope you all still like the story.**

(Spiritual Arts academy)

"Welcome to the Spiritual Arts Academy. Each of you has been chosen due to your demonstration of your spiritual energy. Here you will learn the very basics of Combat, such as Zanjutsu, Kido, Hakuda and Hoho. You will also learn how to perform Konso, Interact with your own Zanpakuto, and fight creatures known as Hollows. Please note that many of you will succeed on becoming full fledged Soul reapers, and some may not. But always remember the commandments of this school:

"Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect...slice the enemy you must defeat from behind."

Rai and Sakura were in the main hall as they were handed their schedules for their first year in the Academy. Rai was wearing a red undershirt with a white shirt over it. He wore blue hakama with white socks and sandals. Sakura also wore the same uniform, but in red for females. The two siblings walked away from what was a long line.

Rai looked at his schedule. "Lets see...I have Zanjutsu first period.

"Me too." Sakura said. "My next class is...Kido."

"Really? Me too." Rai said. "...Wait a sec! Sakura, let me see your schedule."

Sakura handed her paper to her older brother. Rai compared his schedule to hers. After observing the two, his face showed both surprised and excitement.

"Sis...we have the same classes together!" Rai stated.

"Seriously?" Sakura looked at the paper. "Wow! Who would've known."

Rai chuckled. "Ya know, I have a feeling Sajin had something to do with this."

Sakura nodded. "I suspect that too. I don't really mind, though."

Rai nodded. Suddenly, a teacher walked towards the mob of students.

"Attention, please. If you have your schedules, please go to your first class immediately."

"That's our cue." Rai said as he began to leave.

"Hey, wait up!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

1st Class: Zanjutsu

Inside the classroom, the teacher had picked two students to show what they know about Zanjutsu. The first was Rai as he got up and grabbed the bokken from the rack. The second student was taller, more stronger than Rai (though not as much of a giant as Sajin). The two got on the mat in the center of the room. The taller man laughed at his opponent.

"What? Just a shrimp? Tch, this'll be over in a sec!" The man said.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Rai said coolly

The two began to go at one another. The older student tried to hit Rai with all his strength, but the boy merely moved from side to side, dodging each blow he threw. Everyone started to admire Rai, making the other student angry. He then proceeded to slam him down with his sword, but only made contact with Rai's bokken, causing the youth to go down a bit.

"Gotcha." The older man said.

"No. I got you."

Rai lifted his leg and kicked the man in the gut, knocking him back a little. He then gripped his bokken and started hitting every sensitive spot of the man's body, such as his knees, elbow, side of his torso. The guy lost his footing and went down to Rai's height. The boy merely smiled.

"First rule of fighting an opponent whos bigger than you: Bring them down to your own level."

Rai swong his bokken and slapped the older student's face really hard, knocking him out in the process. Everyone just stood there with their mouths open wide out of shock and surprise. Only the teacher and Sakura smiled. Rai placed his bokken back on the rack as he walked back to his seat, awaiting an excited Sakura.

"That was awsome, bro." Sakura whispered.

"Hehe, thanks." Rai whispered back, smiling.

* * *

2nd class: Kido

The students were outside the practice field, where there were targets from the opposite side of the wall. The teacher was instructing them on how to perform kido spells. Some of the students were trying their best to perform one. The first kido they were practicing was The Way of Destruction, Red Fire cannon.

Rai closed his eyes as he placed his hands up in front of him. He had confidence to perform this kido...maybe too much confidence.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!"

As he started the chant, a red glowing energy appeared in front of his palm. He started to yell the chants a little louder.

"Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado number-"

Before he could finish, the red sphere suddenly exploaded in front of his face, causing him to be knocked back to the end of the wall. He rubbed the back of his head as he slowly got up.

'Ow, that definitely hurt.' Rai mentally said.

Rai looked up as he saw that Sakura was up next. She recited the spell in her head with good remembrance. She got to the front and placed her hand in front of her as she started to say the incantation, though with a calmer tone.

"Ye lord. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man."

The red ball of energy appeared in front of her as she appeared to have much control over it.

"Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south. Hado number 31: Red Fire Cannon."

She aimed it at the target and fired it. The energized sphere shot all the way to the target, making a huge explosion. The smoke cleared away, revealing a black mark in the center of the target. All the students were really impressed at this, some of the girls congratulating her. The teacher walked towards her with a smile.

"It seems you have a complete understanding of the spell. Good work, Sakura."

"Thank you, sir." Sakura bowed.

"I was woundering. I have a student here who needs help with learning this technique. She's a little shy, though."

"Sure, I'll help any way I can. Where is she?"

The teacher walked to the side as the student walked towards her. It was a girl in the red student uniform and was shorter than Sakura. She had brown eyes and black hair, which was tied in two pigtails. She seemed rather shy but held a smile.

"H-Hi. I'm Momo Hinamori." The girl, Momo, introduced.

"Hi. I'm Sakura." The pink haired girl smiled. "So, tell me what trouble your having?"

"Well, I know the incantation but...I cant seem to control the Hado number 31: Red Fire Cannon. Whenever I try to, the spell just disperse."

"Okay, I understand." Sakura said. "Lets get started."

Sakura took Momo to the side and began to teach her. The older girl helped her with her stance and positioning of the hands, telling her to be calm and make her mind blank. the young girl followed her instructions. A couple of times Momo's spell would disperse over and over, and was getting annoyed with it. But Sakura was there to lend her a hand. After a couple of tries, Momo was finally able to launch the spell at the target, which hit a small part of it.

"You did it!" Sakura congratulated.

Momo laughed. "Its all thanks to you, though."

Sakura blushed. "Me? No, all I did was give you some helpful advice. That's all."

The bell soon rang as as everyone began to get to their next class. Saying bye to Hinamori, she walked over to her brother, who was waiting patiently for her.

* * *

It was the end of the day and everyone went home, though most of them stayed in the academy dorms that were offered. Sakura and Rai walked back to the rukon district, to the three story apartment. The two entered their home as they were greeted by Taylor and Martha, who were at the table drinking tea. Saito was on the floor playing with a couple of wooden toys.

"Welcome home." Taylor said.

"Hey, uncle Taylor. Aunt Martha." Rai and Sakura said.

The two walked in as they sat at the table. It was a habit now to call Martha and Taylor their aunt and uncle since they lived with them for a long time.

"So, how was the Academy?" Martha asked.

"It was great. We learned so much today." Sakura said excitedly.

"Yeah, but learning to become Soul reapers is really hard." Rai sighed.

"Well its not easy to become one, you know. It takes alot of training." Taylor said.

"I hear that." Rai slouched on his chair before looking at his young brother. "So, Saito. What did you do today?"

"Nothing much." Saito said with a tired tone

Sakura walked towards Saito and bent down to his height. "You look tired."

"Yeah, a little bit." Saito said before yawning.

"I see. We'll tuck you in bed. Later on we will wake you up for dinner." Sakura asked.

Saito nodded. Sakura picked him up and walked towards the room, with Rai following. They reached their room. They now had separate bedrooms since they're older. Sakura walked towards Saito's bed as she placed him in and put the blanket on him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before Rai went and ruffled his brother's hair. Saito smiled before closing his eyes and quickly falling to sleep. The two elder siblings looked at each other.

"He's a good kid." Sakura said.

"Yeah. I wish we could spend more time with him, but now that were in the academy..."

His sister nodded. "I know. I kinda feel bad about leaving him alone, even though our Aunt and Uncle are here with him."

Rai looked at the sleeping form of Saito. "I hope he isnt mad at us."

"Me too." Sakura said.

With nothing else left, the two elder siblings walked out of the room before shutting the door just a bit. What the two didnt know was that Saito wasnt sleeping. He heard what Rai and Sakurai said, and that sorta made him a little sad. A small tear came from his eyes as he covered his face with the blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

(Spiritual Arts Academy: 1st Month)

Rai and Sakura were in their Kido class again. They were performing another Kido spell, which was called 'Thunder Roar Sear'. Sakura was up next. From afar were lined up human-sized dolls, tied to a pole on the floor. She gave a silent breath as she placed both her hands in front of her. She started to say the incantation.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast. Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring."

As she read her incantation, electricity started to spark from both her hands as a yellow electrical energy appeared in front of her.

"Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle. Hado number 63, Thunder Roar Sear."

The yellow orb shot out of her hand and made an impact on one of the dolls that exploded with electricity. The impact had a chain reaction on the other two dolls that exploded as well. The area cleared as the dolls were completely destroyed. Students started to congratulated her again as a small crowd appeared around her. Some of the girls were commenting on her level of skill, and the boys were whispering to each other about her beauty, much to Rai's dismay.

Soon the crowd disperse, much to Sakura's relief. She wasn't use to this kind of attention, but she had to admit that it was kinda surprising. She was now in the back of the room, talking with her friend Momo. The young girl was still amazed by the elder ones skills.

"Wow, Sakura. Again you performed the Kido spells perfectly." Momo said.

"T-Thanks, but I still need more training." Sakura said, blushing.

Suddenly, Momo and Sakura saw a guy who was next to perform the Kido spell. The man was a little taller than both the girls and had a tan color. He had short blond hair with three bangs over his right eye, which were blue. He wore the blue uniform for males. He had a cheerful, positive attitude in his expression.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast. Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle. Hado number 63, Thunder Roar Sear!"

The student created the yellow sphere as he fired it at the practice doll. It made a huge explosion that had a chain reaction to about four dolls as they all exploded at the same time. The area cleared, revealing not even a small part of the dolls that were destroyed. All the girls, except for Sakura and Momo, were mesmerized by the young man.

Very good, Izuru. Keep up the good work." The teacher called out.

The student, Izuru, nodded. "Yes, sir."

The student began to walk back to the end of the line, past Sakura and Momo. The two then returned their attention to the remainder of the class.

* * *

Free class: Recess

Everyone was outside the school courtyard as they were taking a break from class. At the small woods, Sakura and Rai were walking through the trees as they went to find a spot away from the other students. They saw an opening they thought was empty. The two siblings walked towards it, revealing a small area. What they didn't expect was that the space was already occupied by three students.

The two people in the area was Momo Hinamori and Izuru Kira. The third person was a bit taller than Izuru and was more tanner than the two. He had red long hair, tied in a high ponytail, and brown eyes. He wore the male blue uniform.

Momo saw the two siblings and waved at them. "Hey, Sakura."

"Hi, Momo. Izuru." Sakura greeted. "I hope were not disturbing anything."

"No, your not." Izuru said. "Come in, there's room for you twos."

Sakura nodded as she and her brother entered and sat with them on a long log. Izuru looked at Rai for a sec before raising his hand.

"I dont think we've been formally introduced. I'm Izuru." The blond student raised his hand.

Rai shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya. The names Rai."

"So, you three hang out here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. We decided to train here every chance we get." Momo said.

"I see. So, whos the red hair guy?" Sakura asked.

Momo looked at the mentioned person, who was swinging a bokken around, before looking back at her.

"Thats Renji Abarai. Hes in the same class as me and Izuru. The three of us quickly became friends."

"Oh yeah. I do see him around sometimes." Sakura said.

While the three were talking, Rai was looking at the way the Renji guy fights. He observed his sword swings and his quick jumps. He seemed to be a good fighter and a swordsmen. Suddenly, Renji saw Rai and looked at him scoldly.

"What are you looking at?" Renji asked.

Rai put his hands up in defense. "Sorry. I was merely observing your swordsmen skills."

Renji looked at his bokken for a second before looking back at the boy. "...You good with a blade?"

Rai nodded. The red head then walked towards the tree and picked up another bokken, which caught the other three's attention. Without any warning, Renji threw the practice sword at Rai, which he easily caught. Then, the older man pointed his sword at the younger one.

"Show me what you got." Renji said, sounding more demanding.

Rai stared at him at first. Then, a small grin appeared on his face as he got up and walked towards the middle of the open area. The two got on their battle stance, with Renji holding his blade on the side while Rai held his with two hands. Sakura, Momo and Izuru watched as the two got ready for their small sparring battle. The two immediately charged at each other...

* * *

Minutes later...

Both guys fell on the floor in exhaustion as they dropped their bokken. The others were really impressed by the two's determination and skills. Unfortunately, It was a draw. Neither of them could outdo the other. Rai and Renji both sat up on the ground and looked at each other. Renji then gave the boy a thumbs up and grinned.

"..Not bad. Your good." Renji commented.

Rai smiled and nodded. "You too."

Both of them got up from the floor as Momo, Sakura and Izuru got up themselves and walked towards them.

"You guys fought very well." Izuru said. "If there was a tag team battle, you both would be unstoppable."

"That is, unless Renji doesn't gloat too much." Momo teased.

"Hey, I don't gloat around. I'm just naturally good at what I do and expresses it." Renji said.

"Like I said, gloating." Momo teased again.

The four of them started to laugh out loud, which caused Renji to blush a little as he crossed his arms and looked the other way. Soon, they heard the bell from the academy. The five of them ran out of the woods and quickly ran to the school as quickly as possible, hoping to not miss class. Rai and Sakura smiled at each other, happy to have made a few friends in the first month.


	6. Chapter 6

(Taylor and Martha's resident)

In the rukan district residents, Saito was in his room sitting on his bed. His aunt and uncle figures left to get some groceries, so he had the whole house to himself. He was in a sad mood today. Ever since his two siblings decided to become soul reapers, he wasn't able to spend time with them like before. Now, he would only see them in the night and early in the morning. He had Martha and Taylor around to spend time with, but he still wished he can be with his brother and sister. He wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them close to his chest. They really hurt him deeply, but he knew it wasn't intentional. Still, he felt a very small void in his heart, which was starting to get bigger.

"I wish brother and sister didn't have to go..." Saito moaned. "I feel so...alone."

Saito then lowered his head as he shook and began to cry, his tears falling onto his knees. He really wished there was someone to comfort him right now. Unfortunately, he was alone and his aunt and uncle would not return for a little while. He quickly grabbed his pillow and hugged it tight, allowing more tears to be released from his eyes.

_"Don't be sad..." _

Saito raised his head up as he heard a voice somewhere. He called out to see if it was Martha or Talyor, only to be answered with silence. He wondered if someone broke into his home. He immediately jumped out of bed and quietly walked towards the door. He then proceeded to opened it and looked around. There was no one there.

_"You don't have to be afraid..." _

Now he definitely wasn't imagining it. He heard it again. He closed the door and walked to the middle of his room. He looked around, but no one was there. Suddenly, he started to feel a cool, gentle breeze hitting his face. He looked at the window and noticed that it was shut closed. He panicked.

"W-Whos there?" Saito asked.

_"Its me." _

Suddenly, a bright sphere came out from Saito's chest as it started to spin, releasing a lot of breeze within the room. Then, the spinning stopped as a figure was visible to the young child. The figure turned out to be a small dragon. It was fully white, almost transparent, and had some wind features. It had golden horns on its head and the same color on its claws. It had beautiful white, long feathered wings. Its eyes were the same color as his. There were a few black marking on parts of its body. Saito's eyes widen as he was met this dragon spirit entity.

"W-Who are you?" Saito asked.

The dragon smiled. _"A friend." _

The small dragon spirit flew down towards the boy's height as its eyes locked with the child.

_"I've been watching you for a while now."_ The dragon spirit said.

"Really?"

_"Yes. I've also felt the pain you feel. The pain...of loneliness."_

Saito took his sight away from the spirit as he looked down at the floor, ashamed. Suddenly, the dragon spirit lifted the boy's chin with its wings. _"But you don't need to anymore." _

"I dont?"

_"Yep. Whenever you feel alone, call my name. I'll appear to you anytime you want." _

Saito's face brightened. "Really?"

The dragon spirit smiled. _"You bet." _

Saito couldnt believe what was happening, yet he started to become really happy. Now, he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. He finally has someone to play with him. A friend. The dragon suddenly halted his happy mood with a serious expression, which Saito noticed.

_"You must listen. When I tell you my name, I want you to memorize it. I don't want you to write it down. Rather, etch it inside your heart, so only you would know." _

Saito stood still for a while, Taking in what the spirit was telling him. He slowly gave it a nod. The dragon leaned towards its ear and whispered his name. Saito got the name down and the dragon spirit lifted into the air.

_"Now that you know my name, we'll be able to see each other." _

Saito smiled. "Okay. Thank you."

The dragon spirit nodded as its body started to glow brightly, covering the room with a golden light, which blinded Saito. The light soon faded. Then, Saito suddenly heard something. A loud thud. He opened his eyes and saw that the dragon was gone. He looked down at the floor and noticed that there was a small Katana lying there. The pommel was silver while the handle was yellow. The guard shape was made of three silver circles, with the inner circle being yellow. The sword was tucked inside its sheath, which was black.

Saito walked towards it and picked it up, feeling the sword in his hands. Yet, he felt the presence of the dragon spirit inside the blade. Gently, the boy hugged the katana as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you...Tatsumaki." Saito whispered.

"Saito! Were home!"

Saito jumped as he heard his aunt and uncle entering the house. He couldn't let them see the katana! Quickly, he took the blade and hid it underneath his bed. He had to keep this a secret...even to his family. He knew that he would be in trouble if they ever found out. At least, that's what he thought. Making sure that Tatsumaki was hidden, he quickly bounced out of the room to help out Martha and Taylor with the groceries.

* * *

**Note: I know its very short, but this has a deep meaning later on in the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

(Spiritual Arts Academy: 2nd month)

Outside the school's courtyard, a bunch of students were all gathering in a long line. Everyone was whispering to each other about something. Rai and Sakura were trying to get a view of whats going on, but were very unsuccessful. More students soon appeared as they shoved both the siblings away. Momo was trying hard to get a glance past the students, but it was very difficult due to her short appearance.

"Hey."

All three students saw their friends Renji and Izuru running towards them, surprised by the many students.

"Whats going on here?" Renji asked curiously.

"We don't know. Everyone just gathered here." Rai said.

An older student looked at the others. "You don't know. One of the court squad captains is suppose to arrive any minute to review the class.

Momo gasp. "Really? A full captain?"

Suddenly, more students appeared, pushing Momo deeper into the crowd. Sakura was accidentally pushed in as well, making Rai a little nervous. The two girls were pushed further in, until both appeared on the other side, out of the line. The two quickly stood back in as they looked at the other side, seeing two other people walking over.

The person in the front was tall. He had brown scholarly hair and matching brown eyes, which glasses were worn. He had on the usual soul reapers uniform, but had on a white, long sleeve haori, with an imprint of the number four on the back. He had his sword hidden inside his sash.

Behind him was a lieutenant soul reapers, much younger than the captain. His eyes were squinted to the point that they were almost closed and had silver hair. He possesed a fox-like smile, both friendly and menacing. He wore the soul reaper uniform with the lieutenant band on his left arm. His blade was also tucked inside his sash.

The two soul reapers walked down from the entrance, met by all the students of the academy. Momo and Sakura saw that the captain was going to come their way, so they stood straight up and still as the captain and lieutenant walked past them. The two looked at the person's face, which only showed kindness and trust. Momo was more amazed by the presence of the captain's spiritual pressure, which was more overwhelming than hers or her friends.

"A real captain..." Momo muttered to herself.

* * *

The students were inside their classroom, giving their fullest attention to the captain in front of the room. Renji, Momo, Izuru, Sakura and Rai were in the front row seats. The man looked at everyone, with a gentle smile he was giving.

"Greetings, everyone. My name is Captain Aizen." Aizen introduced.

"I am here to tell you all about the wondrous organization called the 13 Court Guard Squad. The squad is made of 13 divisions and have specific responsibilities, such as keeping the court of pure souls safe or employing division members to enemy territories for combat operations."

All the students started to whisper throughout the class. Most of them were really excited about the division, some were amazed. Renji, Izuru and Momo were very intrigued by the captain, as well as the 13 Court Guard Squad. Sakura and Rai nodded in agreement. The captain raised his hand, telling the students to settle down, which they did.

"Each division has its own specialtzation. My Fifth division works with those who utilizes kido. Other division have different specialty. Eleventh division works in melee combat, while Tenth division works with medical treatments."

Aizen then walked towards the students in the font row, but more towards Rai.

"As Captains, we make sure you all feel welcome in these divisions, and promise to give you 100 percent of respect, as I have in my division."

The captain smiled at the boy as he went to pat the student on the head. Rai was speechless. Suddenly, as the captain was about to pat him, Rai felt some sort of disturbance withing the entire room, which everyone seemed to fade from his sight. Only the captain and himself was present. Rai could feel it. He could feel the spiritual pressure of Aizen. But...he felt something else. Something...

Everyone was shocked as Rai snatched Captain Aizen's hand with his own, halting him. He had a full grip on the older man's hand as he started to growl in a low, savage tone. Sakura and their friends were bewildered by his action. Rai pushed his hands away as he got up and stormed out the room. Sakura got up too and bowed to Aizen.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse my elder brother's behavior." Sakura said before leaving.

Sakura walked out of the room, to find her brother on the side of the wall, inches from the room. She quickly ran towards him as she saw him breathing rather hard, his forehead full of sweat. His eyes were closed, almost like he was in pain.

"Rai? Whats wrong? Why did you do that?" Sakura asked.

Rai opened his eyes and revealed, for the first time, fear. His sister had not seen those type of eyes ever since they were little. Rai got off of the wall and looked down.

"Sis...Y-You know about my gift, r-right?" Rai asked.

Sakura nodded and he continued.

"Well...I-I can sense people's spiritual pressure as a young child. B-But...I also developed the ability to sense their emotions and auras, as a side affect."

Sakura was getting worried. "Yeah?"

"I-I got to see the captains aura...and his feelings." Rai paused, hesitating.

"And?"

"And...I-I..." Rai gulped down and forced himself to look at his sister. "I felt...nothing."

Sakura gasp. Rai looked at the window as he continued. "His aura...it was the most blackest, darkest thing I have ever seen. And his feelings. There was not a spec of emotions he was giving out. The smile he was making...the so called 'truth' in his eyes...were all lies."

The two stood silent as Rai shivered. Sakura understood. She knew of Rai's talents since they were young. He once did it to her and their younger brother. She would never call her older brother crazy or a liar, for she knew that Rai would never lie about this. She would always take his side, no matter what.

"So...what do we do? Should we tell someone?"

Rai shook his head. "They wouldn't believe me. Besides, reading feelings and emotions isnt enough proof."

Rai turned his head towards her. "For now, we'll just have to keep it to ourselves. However, this also means that we must be careful with his actions and stay on our toes."

Sakura slowly nodded. "Okay."

The two slowly returned to the class. Everyone eyed the siblings as they walked towards the captain. Rai would have to make an excuse for what he did. He looked up at the person, who stood there blankly at them. He gave out an low sigh.

"Forgive me...captain. I dont know what went wrong with me. Must've been something I ate." Rai lied.

Aizen stared at the student for a while, until he smiled again. "Its okay. I wont hold any anger for your action. You are forgiven."

Aizen patted the boys head, much to Rai dismay. It felt as if the captain had his hands around his neck instead, choking him with all his strength. The captain then stopped, allowing the two students to walk back to their desk. Rai still had eyes on him as the captain was talking more about the squads. Rai made a mental note to never trust this person, and also to make sure his sister notes that as well.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later, Rai and Sakura was greeted by none other than Captain Komamura, which they were excited to see again. During the visit, the wolf proposed that it was a good time for them to take their training seriously, which they both agreed. He would start giving them the extra training with Captain Tousen, who volunteered. It was decided that when they had their days off, they will train in the forest area that Rai and Sakura played when they were young. They also decided to invite Saito, seeing as they had left him alone all this time.

* * *

Saito was sitting on the ground, next to a tree, as he watched his sibling's train. Rai and Sakura were teaming up on Captain Tousen while Captain Komamura was instructing them, acting as their mentor. Both siblings recieved practice katanas instead of wooden swords. The two charged at the ninth division captain as they clashed blades. Tousen didn't budge and merely pushed the two away and did it all over again. Sajin was there to give them tips and support.

"Sakura, more speed!"

"Rai, put up your defenses!"

"Block and counter-attack!"

"You must have balance in everything!"

Rai and Tousen continued to clash at one another, until Rai jumped out of the way. From behind, Sakura finished the chants for the Red Fire Cannon kido and shot a red sphere of energy at the captain. Unfortunately, Kaname foresaw this and dodged the kido spell by flipping backwards in the air. Soon, the three stopped as Captain Komamura switched places with his friend, allowing the blind soul reaper to take a break while Sajin prepared for the next part of the training. Tousen went and sat on the side of the tree, next to an excited Saito.

"You were really great, Mr. Tousen." Saito said in amazement.

"Thank you, Saito." Kaname smiled

The two watched as Rai began to run with his blade ready. He went to slash at Sajin, but was blocked by the large captain's gauntlet. Sajin pushed him out of the way as Sakura jumped in the air with her blade ready. The young child suddenly took something in mind and looked at the ninth division captain.

"Um, Mr. Tousen?"

"Yes?"

"About those katanas..."

"You mean the Zanpakuto."

"That's what they're called?"

Tousen nodded. "Yes. Zanpakuto are swords that reflects on the soul and powers of a person. They are manifestations of that person's soul, but have their own form and consciousness. The zanpakutos have specific names which the owner must learn. Once they do, they can communicate with each other and unlock their own power."

_'So thats what happened a couple of weeks ago. My zanpakuto, Tatsumaki. A reflection of my soul. But...how did it happen? And why?'_

Sajin started to go on the defensive mode as both Sakura and Rai began to attack him head on by bashing his blade with their own. It actually pushed him about an inch or two off from his position. Soon, he went on the offense by swing his sword horizontally at them, only for them to jump out of the way.

Tousen felt Saito stuttering. "Hm? Are you okay, Saito? You seemed to be in thought."

"Huh? Oh, its nothing." Saito lied. "So, how does someone get a zanpakuto?"

"Well, usually the soul reaper are the ones to obtain it. Both the zanpakuto spirit and a soul reaper must have a full connection . In the beginning, the connection is rather off and they can only meet in the inner world, the owner's mind.

"The inner world?"

"Yes. Once they establish a full connection, the wielder's spiritual pressure is able to be solidified into a sword-shape weapon. Also, soul reapers are handed with missions, tasks and responsibilities, ones that could definitely be life threatening. Its a very tough job, but it does have its benefits."

While not showing it, Saito felt his stomach getting tight. He didn't like the idea of being a soul reaper, nor having a Zanpakuto. Doing dangerous missions that could make them end up being killed by a Hollow.

"Also, With training and perfect sync, the wielder can call upon the zanpaktuo's release form, also known as Shikai, drawing its true form and power."

"Shikai? Release form?" Saito questioned with confusion.

"Take a look. Komamura is about to demonstrate" Tousen pointed out.

Sajin stood a few feet away from his students as he smirked. He pointed his zanpakuto in front of the two, ready to unleash his power on them.

"Roar! Tenken!" Sajin yelled.

Suddenly. a large armored hand appeared from behind Sajin. It appeared phantom-like and had a copy of Sajin's zanpakuto, though the blade part was different. It had a blue aura around the hand and blade. This made both siblings stunned and a little frightened. Sajin raised his own blade upwards, making the giant version move the same way. The captain gave out a roar as he slammed his sword, and the phantom version, down at the two. Rai pushed his sister out of the way as he darted the other way before the blade could hurt them. The large blade created a huge cut on the ground.

Rai was down on one knew as his breathing was getting a bit harder. He then saw the huge sword darting his way towards him. He panicked as he placed his sword in front of him, hoping to block the fearful attack. Just as the blade was going to make contact, it disappeared before Rai's eyes. Sakura, who was laying on the ground, sighed in relief.

Sajin dispersed his shikai as he placed his zanpakuto back into its sheath. He walked over to Rai as he gave him a hand, which he gladly took and got up. Sajin then walked over to Sakura and helped her up too.

"You know, Komamura. You could have almost killed us." Rai complained.

"I agree. That was far too dangerous for training." Sakura added.

Sajin suddenly snickered, making the two very confused. Sajin put himself together as he looked at his students.

"That's basically the idea. Normally, if I just train you like you have been in the academy, you wouldn't be aware of the real danger, meaning no life or death situations. Therefore, I will train you so that you have a basic idea of what you will be prepared for and so you twos can function more than the others." Sajin explained.

Rai nodded, scratching the back of his head. "Okay. I think I get it."

"Besides," Sajin grin. "Consider this as your first gift from me to help you in the academy."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

Tousen and Saito got off from the log as they walked towards the three. Sajin bent down and ruffled Saito's head, which made the young boy blush. He then scooped him up in his arms as he stood up. Sajin saw that they little boy seemed a little worried.

"Sai? Are you okay?" Sajin asked.

"Um, Koma. Is being a soul reaper...dangerous?" Saito asked.

The wolf stood quiet for a minute before answering. "Well...I wouldn't say dangerous. soul reaper's task are very important. We have to protect the world of the living from Hollows and make sure that lost souls are guided to soul society. There are other important duties, though."

"Okay..." Saito said with less enthusiasm.

"You are asking a lot about this subject, Saito." Tousen said."

A sweatdrop appeared on Saito's forhead. "Um, well..."

Rai cut his brother off. "I'm sure he just wants to learn about what we do."

The elder brother walked up to him and ruffled his brother's hair. "Who knows. Maybe when hes a bit older, he'll want to join."

"I dont know about that." Sakura said. "Its possible, but I wouldn't want Saito involved with soul reapers. I would like him to stay the way he is.

Rai sighed. "I guess."

"Well. your training is over for today. We'll drop you three off and continue back." Sajin said as he put down Saito.

"Actually, Sajin. We were wondering. Would you and Tousen want to come over for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Really?"

"Our aunt and uncle was hoping you twos would join us tonight." Rai said.

"Hmm. Well...I don't see why not." Sajin smiled and turned to his friend. "How about you, Tousen?"

Tousen smiled. "Thanks, but I'll have to decline. I have much work to do back in my division."

"I see. That's okay, maybe next time." Rai said.

The two captains and the three children got all of their belongings as they made their way out of the forest and back to the Rukon District.

* * *

It was late and night. Sajin had left hours ago after their big dinner and everyone in the residence was asleep. Well, all except for Saito. The young boy couldn't sleep. His thoughts were all about today's discussion with his siblings and their friends. He had always wondered about being a soul reaper and...fighting. Slowly, he looked under the bed and slowly took out his zanpakuto. He placed it gently on the bed and slowly took a deep breath.

"Tatsumaki."

The zanpakuto began to emit a small golden glow as Tatsumaki appeared in front of Saito again. The small dragon gave out a yawn as he opened his eyes and saw the boy again. He gave him a warm smile as he settled his wings.

_"Hi There, Saito! Its good to see you again."_ Tatsumaki chirped.

"..." Saito didnt say a word.

Tatsumaki got a little worried. _"Saito. Are you okay?"_

"...Tatsumaki." Saito looked up at the spirit. "I wanna know. Do I...have to become a soul reaper?

_"Huh?"_ Tatsumaki cocked his head to the side. _"What do you mean?"_

"Well...I heard that soul reapers obtain their zanpakuto, and that they have dangerous responsibilities...one that can be life threatening. If I have you...then I have responsibilities."

Saito looked down. "I'm confused, Tatsumaki. I don't want to become a soul reaper, or take up any responsibilities."

Tatsumaki looked down too. _"Oh..."_

"But..." Saito started to shiver. "I...I don't want you to go away. And...I don't know what to do..."

Suddenly, Saito looked the other way as started to cry again. The dragon frowned. It was really painful for Tatsumaki to see his friend in his state. Slowly, the Zanpaktuto spirit wrapped his wings around Saito as he tucked his head under the boy's chin, surprising him. Saito looked down as his tears dropped on Tatsumaki's head and horn.

_"Please dont cry. It makes me sad...to see you sad."_ The spirit said before looking up at his wielder.

_"Besides..." _Tatsumaki smiled. _"Who said you need to become one? you don't have to, and I don't expect you to. Your a good person, and a gentle soul. And you'll never lose me. I'm here to protect you, to play with you...to be there for you if you need me. So...don't worry about it."_

Saito was still crying, but for a different reason now. He slowly brought a semi-smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around his zanpakuto spirit. Both were in the state of comfort. The young boy was glad that he did not need to be a soul reaper and to not lose his friendship with his special friend. He kept thinking to himself that his secret would last forever. If that's the case, then why did the voice in the back of his head kept denying this?


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Writing has been a little slow, but I'll try to keep up with the chapters. Sry if the fight scene sucks, I tried. ^^

It has been six years since Rai and Sakura started out in the academy. They have both worked very hard in their classes. Rai is now a natural in both Zanjutsu and Hakuda, while Sakura is known to be a excellent expert in Kido to the point where she didn't need the incantations for the spells. Renji, Izuru and Momo have also improved the same. While outside the school, Sajin and Tousen had gave them extra training as their mentors. Each day was harder than the last, to the point where they would give up and quit. However, the encouragements by both captains gave them enough determination to push forward.

Now, they were both ready for the exams. They already passed the written exams with flying colors. Now, they were ready for the 'performance' exam, which they were determined to prove themselves. However, there was a bit of a problem. Their aunt and uncle's anniversary was on the day of the exam, so they could not watch Saito for them. They couldn't leave their brother alone in their home and there was no one to watch him for them. They decided to ask permission from the academy if they could bring him to the exam. Fortunately, they were allowed.

* * *

Inside the academy's examination room, all the students were lined up near the entrance. Rai, Renji, Izuru, Momo, and Sakura were lind up at the end in their order. Saito was on at the side of the room, being quiet of course. At the center was a round field, with four poles on each side. In the center was their mentor. The older man took two steps forward before he began to speak.

"Welcome, students. Since everyone is all accounted for we shall begin the exam. This exam, unlike the written exam, shall test you to prove yourselves worthy of becoming true Soul Reapers."

Everyone gave out a nod. Their mentor continued.

"This is not a test of whether or not you are strong or weak. Nor is it a test winning or losing. This is a test which you shall demonstrate all that which you have learned during your time in the academy. And I assure you: some of you will pass, some may not."

The man suddenly smiled.

"However, we have a special surprise just for all of you. The captains of the 13 court guard squads have volunteered to join us on today's examinations. This is a first in the academy's years that this ever happens."

Everyone in the room were a bit surprised. Suddenly, the door behind them opened slowly, which caught everyone's attentions. Entering the room were six captains: Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Jushiro Ukitake, Sajin Komamura, Kaname Tousen, and Sosuke Aizen. Everyone stood in amazement as they each walked down to the back of the room, where they each stood in a line, similar to the students.

Saito looked at all of the captains, slowly observing each of them, but then looked at Sajin. Since he wore an armor helmet, he could not see his face. Komamura turned his head towards Saito, who was staring at him. Though not able to show it through his mask, he smiled at the young boy. Saito looked away in embarrassment as he blushed. He then stood up as the mentor spoke again.

"I shall begin the exam by calling two students to the field. I'll explain further instructions from there."

The mentor looked at all the students, picking out who would go first. Everyone was getting nervous at who would start off. After a few minutes, he raised his finger and pointed at the right end of the line.

"Sakura Hashimoto."

Sakura was filched as she stood up. Slowly, she took two steps out of the line. The man looked back at the line. After a few minutes he went and picked out the other student.

"...Rai Hashimoto."

Everyone stood silent. All the students were taken back by this. Both siblings were chosen for the first to take the exam! Rai looked at her Sister as she did the same. The two were then called to the middle of the field as he walked out of it. Rai was at the first end of the field, while Sakura was in the opposite side.

"Now, listen up. This is not to be taken seriously. But at the same time, I don't want you to go so easily. During the exam, I shall call you twos to unleash your shikai. You are allowed to use all the techniques you've learned in the academy. Understood?"

The two students nodded. "Yes!"

"Then let the exam begin."

The four poles started to glow, as well as the outer ring they were in. Their mentor shunpo out of the area as a barrier was set up around the two students. The barrier was unbreakable and the field was inescapable. Rai and Sakura looked at each other as they each took out their Zanpakutos.

Rai's zanpakuto was long. It had a brown pommel with a green handle. The guard was a brown rhombus shape, with two small green diamonds on the side. Sakura's zanpakuto was a medium length. It had a light blue pommel with a regular blue on the handle. The guard was a blue hexagon shape with small marking on it.

Both siblings ran towards each other with their swords at hand. The two clashed hard, sparks flying off their blades. The two began to pummel at one another, each knocking the other back. The two clashed again, as they looked at each other's face before they pushed each other away. Rai ran towards his sister as he started to swing his blade at her. However, she merely dodged each one, making him a little frustrated. He gripped his blade as he swung again. Sakura stopped and blocked it with her sword. The elder brother grinned and balled his free hand into a fist, ready to punch her. Sakura smiled too, and jumped onto Rai's blade before jumping away from his attack.

Sakura then aimed her finger at him. "Hado number 33: Pale Fire Crash!"

A blue beam of energy shot towards her brother. Rai looked up in shock.

"Crap!"

He quickly jump out of the way as the spell shot at the floor, ripping it apart. As he was in the air, he saw his sister and smirked. He soon disappeared, which got everyone intense. He used shunpo and appeared from behind. He raised his blade as he made a surprise attack. Fortunately, Sakura knew and raised her blade above her head as she blocked the attack.

Everyone was starting to get excited as they continued to watch. Saito, however, was getting a little worried. He didnt really show it, thought. He would imagine his siblings getting hurt by one another,sending a wave of pain in his heart. About ten minutes later, their mentor raised his hand up in the air.

"You may now use your shikai!"

Rai smirked as he stepped back and pointed his blade at his sister.

"Shake the earth, Jishin!"

Rai's zanpakuto began to glow in a green aura as his blade's size increased. Now, his katana became a long, wide blade. The entire blade was all silver, while the guard was made out of stones and rocks, and the handle was green. He held the seemingly heavy blade towards his young sister.

Sakura smiled as well as she pointed her blade at her brother.

"Flood the river, Tsunami!"

Sakura's blade began to glow in a blue aura as it grew. Her zanpakuto had changed. The entire sword looked liked a water blade. the blade and guard was blue colored, with bubble shape coming from the side of the guard, with streams of water on the side of the blade. The guard was black.

The two ran at each other again and clashed. This time, it sent a few wave of spiritual pressure, which could be felt through the force field by the captains and students. Even the mentor was astounded. Rai grinned as he jumped to the back and raised his blade in the air. He closed his eyes as his spiritual pressure climbed. Suddenly, the ground behind him started to shake.

"Lift..." Rai whispered.

The ground broke from around him and formed into medium size rock, which appeared from behind. They were sharp from the tip. Within a few seconds, he flung the rock towards his sister, which got everyone concerned. However, Sakura stood her ground as she raised her blade in front of her.

"Protect..."

A huge barrier appeared around Sakura. The rock fragment hit the barrier just in time, and broke into tiny pieces. The shield soon dispursed as the two siblings looked at each others determined eyes. The both proceeded to clash a few more times. The mentor was really interested with the two students at how skilled they were. Within a few minutes, he raised his hand.

"Enough."

Rai and Sakura stopped as they looked at their teacher. The barrier around them disappeared. The two transformed their zanpakuto back into their katana form and placed them back into their sheath. The mentor looked at the two, then smiled.

"You twos performed very well. You may go back to the line."

Rai and Sakura nodded as they walked back to the end of the line. Momo, Izuru and Renji congrats them on their performance. Saito sighed in relief. He then smiled up at them, seeing how strong his siblings really were.

* * *

The exam was done, and everyone went home from there. At the siblings house, they were having a big dinner with their aunt and uncle as they told them about the exam. Saito commented on how great they were, which they appreciated very much. Even Sajin, before they left, commented on their power. After dinner, Saito went to the bathroom while Rai and Sakura were in his room, waiting to tuck him in bed again.

"Nothing really hasnt changed in this room." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I guess not." Rai said.

As Rai leaned on a dresser, Saito's kickball suddenly rolled off and went under the bed.

"Oops."

The elder brother got down on the floor. He managed to find the ball, but then...

"...What the hell?"

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Rai got out of the bed and pulled out something. It was a katana! Sakura looked puzzled as Rai got up with it in his hands. The two looked at it for a while.

"How in the world did this get under Saito's bed?"

"I dont know..."

Suddenly, Saito walked into the room. When he looked up at his siblings, he saw that his brother's had gotten hold of his zanpakuto. He began to sweat as he slowly closed the door.

"Saito..." Rai said very seriously. "Where did you get this?"

"Umm...I don't know." Saito lied.

"Saito, tell us the truth." Sakura demanded.

"..." Saito looked to the side, frowning.

Rai started tapping his foot. "Sai, If you don't tell us I'll-"

"Its my zanpakuto."

Rai and Sakura's face went white. "W-What did you say?"

Saito forced himself to look up at his siblings. "Its...my zanpakuto...Tatsumaki."

Rai looked at him in shock, almost dropping the zanpakuto. Sakura gripped her chest as she sat down on the bed, which the elder brother followed. Saito knew he was in trouble.

"Saito...How?"

Saito took a deep breath and told his siblings about his zanpaktuto and how he got it. He also told him about the zanpakuto spirit and his loneliness. For a while, both Rai and Sakura were quiet. When Saito called out Tatsumaki, they saw how innocent the small dragon spirit was.

"...and thats how it happened." Saito finished.

Sakura looked down. "Oh, Saito...I didn't know you felt that way."

Rai rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. We didn't mean to leave you alone."

"I know you didn't. I just was a little upset at it, but Tatsumaki kept me happy most of the time you were in the academy." Saito said.

"Yep! I never want to see Saito sad. I just want to make him happy." Tatsumaki giggled.

Rai smiled. "Well, I guess its all good. But still..."

"For you to have a zanpakuto, they'll force you to become a soul reaper. Especially since you can communicate with Tatsumaki very well." Sakura said.

Saito frowned. "So...what do I do?"

Rai closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "...Well, we cant let our aunt and uncle know about this. Plus, hiding it under the bed wont work for long."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Sakura's head. "I got it! I'll put a spell your zanpakuto, which will make it invisible to others, but not the user. That way, no one would see it, and you can carry it around."

"Will it work?" Rai asked.

Sakura nodded. "I'm positive."

Saito smiled. "Okay, lets do it.

The three nodded as Sakura took Saito's zanpakuto. She placed her hand over it as she started to chant the spell. As she did, Rai could see the zanpakuto starting to disappear in front of his eyes. Even Sakura saw this. Soon, she finished the entire spell and the zanpakuto was completely invisible. However, Saito didn't think it worked.

"Um...Sister. I can still see it."

Sakura smiled. "Your suppose to. The spell I made was meant to let you see it only, not anyone else."

"Okay..." Saito slowly took the zanpakuto and smiled at his sister. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Sakura said, ruffling his hair.

"Alright. Time for bed, kiddo." Rai said.

"Aww, can't I stay up a little?" Saito whined.

Rai and Sakura laughed as they got him in bed before saying good night to him. They turned off the lights and closed the door to a minimum. Saito placed his zanpakuto right next to him before quickly going to sleep. The transparent Tatsumaki appeared and nuzzled at his user before disappearing.


	10. Attention

I would like to thank you to those who have read, faved, and commented on this fanfic. I really appreciate it. However, as of now I'm cancelling it, but I have rewritten it and plan to repost the edited story soon and continue from there. There are a lot of changes I made in the edited version, such as the main character's names and additional scenes. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story soon so I can write the second part to this.


End file.
